Talk:Shion Sonozaki
Shion as a complete monster. Does she have any redeeming qualities because from what I saw she doesnt have any, can somebody please answer. I don't know what version of Higurashi you saw because Shion has A TON of redeeming qualities. The MAIN THING that drove her into madness and villainy was her LOVE for Satoshi Houjo. Love is the most redeeming of all qualities - a Complete Monster CANNOT LOVE. Therefore any villain who truly loves another person is automatically not a CM. Shion also genuinely loves her twin sister Mion and has a super close bond with her. All the terrible things she did to her in her villain arc was done out of the belief that Mion had actually never truly loved her the same way and that she betrayed her, thus she must be punished. And then you have things like her rough family background, the horrible torture her grandmother had her go through to "distinguish" herself, the times she shows she still has some care for her victims (like Kimioshi and Keiichi), how she feels remorseful and self-loathing and apologizes to all her victims before she dies, and how once she learns of the horrific things she did in that reality in another reality, makes sure she does not repeat those mistakes, growing to be a great friend to the others and even becoming fiercely protective of Satoko. So yeah, she's far from qualifying as a Complete Monster. DocColress (talk) 04:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Well what I saw was her torturing two children laughing at it hard, and just taking massive pleasure in harming everyone, her favorite targets being children, having no regrets and just not giving a fuck about what she's done.Kevin125 (talk) 04:06, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Which is terrible without a doubt, but you cannot properly judge a character without context. In case of the first child she "tortured", Rika, she tazed her after Rika had struck first by spraying her in the face, and she then injected Rika with the substance that Rika had come to inject her with. One could argue that this was self defense. Shion WAS planning on torturing Rika then, but Rika chose to kill herself instead of having to endure that. Shion enjoyed seeing her suffer, but that's because her mind was warped by the Hinamizawa Syndrome, making her crazy and amoral. With the second child, Satoko, Shion really did torture and murder her by tying her to a cross and stabbing her repeatedly, and this was done for no good reason - just for motives that only made sense to Shion in her own deranged mind. But the part about "no regrets and just not giving a fuck about what she's done" is BEYOND untrue. She immediately shows horror and regret over having done what she did to Satoko because she'd promised Satoko's older brother, the boy she was in love with, that she'd take care of her. She then starts to laugh insanely again because she figures "Why do I care? I'm so far gone anyway - doing what I did to Satoko wouldn't be right even if I HADN'T made a promise to Satoshi." In the Visual Novel she has inner monologue dialogue where she express how she believes that her murders weren't truly justified regardless of the reason. And, again, her last thoughts before dying are spent apologizing to her victims and loathing herself for what she did. So while she crossed the Moral Event Horizon in this arc, in no way does she count as a Complete Monster. DocColress (talk) 01:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Shion insecure An insecure villain can never go in the Complete Monster category.Eryk.danielak.5 (talk) 20:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Some might, but it's not really relevant here seeing as Shion does NOT belong in the Complete Monster category AT ALL. DocColress (talk) 04:49, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Not a cm If you payed attention to the story you'd know that she is infected with hinamizawa syndrome which turns her into a murdering lunaticSilent Mocker (talk) 15:26, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't know who you're addressing here, but this is sort of irrelevant since it's already been covered why Shion is not a CM. The category hasn't been added back for her as far as I can tell, and it should stay far away from her page. DocColress (talk) 03:02, August 26, 2015 (UTC) She does not deserve to be called a complete monster because it wasn't her fault since she was infected and brainwashed by hinamizawa syndrome, she's not evil by nature and she should be called tragic villain even after she crossed the MEH because she didn't wanted that to happen like all tragic villains, I hope the tragic villain category is added ASAP.